


Тафономия

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Сефирот был ребенком, его завораживало все мертвое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тафономия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taphonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188524) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Square Enix.  
> Бета: Седьмая Вода.

Когда Сефирот был ребенком, его завораживало все мертвое.

Он подбирал разлагающиеся трупы животных, птиц — чаще всего сбитых насмерть, хотя порой он спускался под плиту и убивал монстров там, — и пристально их изучал, завороженный тем, как плоть сгнивала, обнажая бледные кости, и очарованный — тем, как эти хрупкие скелеты соединялись, словно части органической мозаики. Он сгибал ноги, крылья, челюсти, пытаясь разглядеть, как все это удерживалось вместе — и как будет распадаться.

Возможно, именно чистота лабораторий, в которых он провел детство, зародила в нем интерес к грязи и безобразию разложения; возможно, причина была в том, что ему ни разу не довелось увидеть естественную смерть. Возможно, дело было в этом.

Когда-то у него был ручной голубь. Сефирот приручал его хлебными крошками и тихо, ласково ворковал, — до тех пор, пока голубь не стал перепархивать в его ладонь при первом зове и сидел, закрыв глаза-бусинки, в то время как Сефирот осторожно перебирал и рассматривал его крылья, пытливо прощупывал форму черепа и тела под мягкими перьями. Затем однажды он аккуратно сжал шею голубя между большим и указательным пальцами и быстро, равнодушно свернул, — казалось, даже услышав, как треснули и сломались хрупкие кости шеи.

Сефирот смотрел, как тело голубя съежилось, образуя комок из перьев и плоти; смотрел, как личинки выедали темные глаза, врывались и вворачивались в плоть, собирались в грудной клетке и поглощали мягкие, гниющие внутренности, что прежде оставались в сохранности за решеткой полых костей. Когда падальщики наелись досыта, он опустил кости в хлорку, выскреб и очистил от последних цепляющихся остатков смертности. На какое-то время этого было достаточно.

Позже, немногим старше, на своей первой битве, Сефирот обходил мертвых солдат, вставал на колени с ними рядом, сгибал их коченеющие руки и ноги, открывал и закрывал остекленевшие глаза, подсчитывал, через сколько времени появлялись мухи, личинки, черви, жуки — маленькие существа, которые возвращали пустые оболочки обратно в землю. Он был невероятно разочарован, когда пришли остальные и принялись собирать трупы и раскладывать их в коробки.

Тела людей и животных, думал он, не так и сильно различались. Люди умирали так же легко, как и животные в его детстве. Сила их костей была иллюзией — при всем своем размере они ломались и гнулись под его руками так же легко, как и их животные предшественники. Они и исчезали точно так же, как трупы животных. Даже, решил он, если их клали в коробки из-за жалкой людской брезгливости. В итоге он так и не определился, был ли доволен этим открытием или же разочарован.

Еще позже, уже молодым человеком, привыкшим к беззвучному присутствию смерти рядом — привыкшим и утешенным ею, — он сидел рядом с умирающими на поле боя. Он приноровился подмечать их с поразительной ловкостью — чуять тяжелый, отдающий железом запах большого количества пролитой крови; слышать грузные, вымученные вздохи, которые скоро закончатся; узнавать еле заметное выражение глаз, что появляется не при шоке или травме, а при наступающей смерти.

Он сидел с ними рядом, слушая, как они пытаются вдохнуть воздух; наблюдая, как они принуждают свои тела делать то, что те год за годом делали не задумываясь; вдыхая одуряющий запах их бессмысленной, бесполезной попытки дышать, дышать, _дышать_. Он слушал, как мужчины звали своих мам, кричали, что они умирают, кричали совсем бессвязно из-за опустошающего водоворота боли, и ломал челюсти, если они начинали слишком раздражать. Он смотрел, как свет покидал их глаза. Смотрел, как их конечности слабли; видел их хриплое, затрудненное дыхание, замирающее в груди. Смотрел, как их покалеченные тела застывали. Смотрел, как уходили их души.

Однажды был мальчик. Сефирот не помнит, как он выглядел, носил ли он цвета «Шинра» или Вутая; это не особенно важно, сам по себе мальчик не имел значения. Очаровало Сефирота то, как он умирал. То, с какой легкостью он отправился навстречу смерти — будто бы заснул. Он не сопротивлялся; его предсмертные вздохи не вырывались судорожно из горла, он не тратил свои последние мгновения, беспомощно хватаясь за грязь, в которой умирал, не пытался продлить свое пребывание в мире, из которого уже ускользал. Нет, он приветствовал смерть широко открытыми глазами и слабой улыбкой — и это заставило Сефирота наклониться и накрыть эту удивительную улыбку своим холодным, беспощадным ртом и украсть его последний вздох.

Сефироту хотелось распробовать саму суть смерти, хотелось забрать этот драгоценный последний выдох у всего мира в целом и оставить себе. Ему хотелось вкусить смерть, и он так и сделал, неловко вытянув шею и неуклюже опираясь на руки; кончики его гладких волос окрасились в бурый и красный от крови и грязи. Через умирающее тело прошла дрожь, сквозь уставшие легкие и разбитый рот вышел тихий, еле осязаемый порыв воздуха, и Сефирот поймал его губами. Он отдавал сожалением, страданием и потерями, но не страхом и поражением, как думал Сефирот.

А затем был очередной труп, и Сефирот встал и направился дальше — нести скорую смерть остальным, с острым мечом и безрадостной улыбкой.


End file.
